Mr. Small
Mr. Steve Small is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is the hippie school counselor at Elmore Junior High. Although his job is to advise the students, he tends to act like the one that needs the most help. Appearance Mr. Small is a tall, fluffy creature. He wears a rainbow-patterned shirt, black bellbottoms, and blue and yellow sandals. White fluff covers almost all of his body. This fluff is more plentiful on his forearms, feet, and head. He also has a small ponytail to keep his hair tied back, which may or may not be long, as it was when he was younger. His eyes are round and coloured yellowish-green and red, almost like a green olive. Back in Junior High, his hair was very long, going mid-back. He also used to have a pink shirt with a sideways Yin Yang symbol on it, which he wore with bluish-white jeans. Starting season two, Mr. Small gets eyebrows. He usually speaks in a calm and quiet sort of Southern American accent, but sometimes when he's very angry, he sounds like a drill sergeant. He went to school with Nicole and Richard. Personality Counseling Mr. Small is the guidance counselor of Elmore Junior High, meaning that his job is to assist students with personal problems and help them make the right choices in life. However, because most of his counseling techniques seem to lie on the strange and somewhat ineffective side of the spectrum, most kids who enter his office seeking assistance leave confused and no better off than they were previously. For example, in the episode "The Junkyard," Mr. Small attempts to help Gumball and Darwin deal with their destructive energy, but his attempts prove to be less than helpful as most of his teachings involve things such as screaming in an attempt to relieve oneself of excess anger and expressing oneself through coating them in paint and allowing them to track it all over the room. Hippie nature Mr. Small has been described as a hippie and a new ager many times, which is somewhat reflected in his mannerisms and appearance. He seems to enjoy meditation and is overall a mostly mellow person. He has a large array of spiritual paraphernalia such as incense, healing crystals and other such things he uses to help the students he counsels. He also seems to go through phases on interest with such items, always hopping on whatever the current new age fad is at the time. Eccentric behaviours Mr. Small is one of the stranger people in Elmore. In "The Spider," there is a short scene of him bending over backwards while greeting someone. He sometimes shows signs of bipolar disorder, such as in "The Meddler" where he has a violent outburst in response to Penny's cheerleader tryout. He also seems to have a bit of a short patience as well, such as when he yelled at Gumball for doing the wrong move when they were doing an interpretive dance. Sometimes, when his patience grows extremely short, he pulls out his secret weapon; the Silence Snake, a sock puppet which he uses to scream at kids to make them shut up. In the outside, Mr. small seems kind, but in the inside, he is very mean and impolite, in which he keeps a secret. Episode Appearances Season 1 #'"The Party"' #'"The Spider"' (cameo) #'"The Potato"' (cameo) #'"The Business"' (cameo) #'"The Junkyard"' (cameo) #'"The Wizard"' #'"The Life"' (cameo) #'"The Banana"' (cameo) #'"The Bean"' Season 2 #TBA Category:Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Male Category:Supporting Characters Category:2D Characters Category:Elmore Junior High staff Category:Anger Management Club